The Code To My Heart
by Diamondzcraft
Summary: When 15 year old Add transfers to a highschool, which just happens to have the Nasod queen attending as a student, he has to find a way to take her codes for himself. The problem is that he finds himself falling for her, as she falls for him! What happens when Add unknowingly starts to bring out Eve's real self? Can he bring himself to take her codes? AddxEve and slight ElswordxEve


**Hey guys! Welcome to my first Elsword story! Recently got into the game, and I'm gonna change my profile a bit so it contains Elsword stuff in it and not just Minecraft stuff xD Ok I don't want to talk too much so let's just confirm the jobs and get on with this! **

**Elsword: Rune Slayer**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper**

**Raven: Blade Master**

**Aisha: Dimension Witch**

**Rena: Grand Archer**

**Add: Tracer (explanation on why there's no advancement at the end)**

**Eve: Code Battle Seraph, but still has the blue orb thing, and has the powers that Code Empress has... I wanted my story to be different ok?!**

**EDIT: I know the cover says The Code OF My Heart, and not To. In my defence, I wrote this late at night and did the cover late at night.. If thatexcuse doesn't suit you, let's just say I'm a derp and I wasn't paying ANY attention WHAT so ever. **

* * *

Eve looked out at the crashing waves, fighting the thunder and lighting and rain of the biggest storm of the year. Her eyes seemed focused on the storm and the waves only. A pair of sunglasses protected her eyes from any light from up in the tower. The light in the centre of the room seemed to be fading, but Eve didn't notice. If you were to be watching her right now, you'd think her mind was focusing on the storm clouds and worrying when she should leave, but her mind in fact was elsewhere. It was as if she was awaiting the presence of a ship in this terrifying storm. Her foot started to tap impatiently against the solid floors.

A loud tap sounded throughout the room. Eve, acting as if she didn't notice, placed her thumb and her index finger around the temple of her glasses, but continued to stare at the raging storm. Another tap was heard, this one louder and closer. Eve readied her arm and violently pulled the sunglasses of her face, and threw them at the doorway. Instead of hearing the sound of her glasses skid across the ground, she heard a clicking kind of noise, as if the temples of her sunglasses had hit each other.

"Eve," a calm, male voice said to her, with a hint of laughter in his voice. "It's just me."

Eve's eyes widened and she whipped her head around to face the doorway. A figure was standing there holding her sunglasses. She could see the obviously male body, but not the face, which was under a hood with cat ears on the sides. He walked over to her calmly and carefully placed her luckily undamaged glasses on her face. He chuckled.

"Much better."

Eve smiled at the figure. He seemed to make her happy.

"So ah... What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked him politely. The figure "Mhhmed" and looked at the storm, breathing softly.

"Do you still have the necklace I gave you?" he asked her, his attention still focused on the storm.

"Yes." she replied simply, looking at him.

"So then, Eve," he said to her, after a few minutes of silence, turning his head towards her. "May I have this dance?" he asked, holding his hand out towards her.

Eve didn't have a clue where all of this was coming from. There was no music, no one else there, and they weren't even wearing proper clothes for slow dancing. Eve had enough wits to know that when a male asks a woman to dance, he means slow dancing. Despite her blushing and her confusion, she nodded. She took a small moment to remember when her dad taught her how to slow dance when she was young, before taking the figure's left hand in her right, and placing her left hand on his shoulder, just as he placed his left hand on her hip.

"Which way would you like to go? Left or right?" there was a deep tone of seriousness in his voice - something was telling her that the question was important, but he was simply asking her which way they would dance. Eve, not knowing if the figure was left or right handed, answered the question reluctantly.

"Right." she looked at the figure hopefully, who seemed to freeze. "Is something-" she was cut off by the figure who started to move to the right. Eve quickly moved her feet to keep up. After moving around the fading light in the middle of the room, the figure spoke up.

"You dance beautifully, your highness."

Eve cringed when he said the words "your highness" no body knew her secret...

"I know, Eve," he said, as if reading her mind, "But it's ok, I won't tell anyone." Eve, not wanting to seem weak, nodded silently staring at the ground.

Out of no where, the figure stopped dancing.

"Now," he said to Eve softly, "Look out there. What do you see?" So, Eve looked out at the storm.

"Well," she started, "I see thunder clouds, the ocean-"

"No, I mean emotionally. What does the storm emotionally picture in your mind?" He corrected. Eve thought for a moment. She didn't really know, but when she looked at the storm harder she got a better idea.

"I see.. Sadness, and anger, and I guess.. Loneliness.. But.. Insanity too. Well, if you know what I mean."

_Oh, he should know what you mean my dear_, a voice rang in her head. Eve's eyes widened at the sudden voice in her head, but shrugged it off.

Silence...

Eve turned around to face the figure, who roughly grabbed her by the shoulders, their nails digging into her skin through the fabric of her sleeve. A purple flash appeared on the figure's face, about where the eye should be. Eve winced at the pain.

"What are you-" her eyes widened and she was cut off. She trust her arm forward as she was pushed back. Glass shattered, piecing her skin. Everything seemed to move dramatically in slow motion from then on.

The figure grinned widely, even though Eve couldn't see the face, she could see their mouth. She felt the freezing air, and the even colder rain against her skin. Her hair blew upwards, fighting the forceful wind as she slowly plummeted towards the ground. Her golden eyes showed how desperate and surprised she was - they also showed her fear.

The figure showed amusement. Well, you push someone who realises you hate them off a cliff - not to mention you've lost your sanity, so it's no surprise.

This was the scariest moment of Eve's life, yet...

She still couldn't scream.

* * *

Eve jerked up straight, sweat beaded her forehead. She pushed the bangs out of her eyes and sighed.

That had to be the most scariest thing I've ever experienced.. At least it was a nightmare.

Eve swung her legs out of bed, walked through her bedroom doors, and made her way down the long stairs. When no one was looking, she slipped silently into the bathroom. Taking a small cloth between her fingers, she carefully wiped her forehead free of sweat.

"Would you like some breakfast, Miss?" a voice sounded behind her. Eve jumped a little and tried to turn around calmly. Her eyes met the emotionless face of Ophelia. Eve quickly tried to copy her face.

"Ah.. No thank you Ophelia. I'm not so hungry..."

"But Miss, you have to ea-"

"Ophelia, I'm not hungry. Don't make me say that a third time." Eve interrupted sternly. Ophelia hesitated.

"Very well, Miss." with that, Ophelia walked away. After she was out of earshot and eyeshot, Eve sighed. Why was she pretending to be emotionless again? Ah yes... Because everyone at the mansion was a robot.. Mechanical... They couldn't notice Eve was human. Ever since her classmates saw her act motionlessly, she's had to act that way around them too. A sudden personality change isn't the most normal and casual thing, and her classmates just took her sudden emotionless state as a stage of maturing. Changing again would definitely raise their suspicions.

Eve sighed. Maybe she should have taken Ophelia's offer for breakfast instead of scolding her... Oh well, she'll have food at school. Yes, the Nasod Robots think she's a robot, too, but Nasods as a matter of fact, do need to eat human food. Nobody knows why it was programmed that way.. Possibly so robots that look like humans (which is what the robots at Eve's mansion thought Eve was) could seem more human like to real humans.

Eve slowly picked up her tooth brush in her small hands, and brushed her teeth carefully.

When brushing her teeth, something seemed to confuse her. How was she acting so freely with emotions in front of a human in that stupid nightmare?

"No, it's just a nightmare, and anything could happen in the mind." she found her self thinking aloud softly. Eve then started to imagine what life would be like if she could act normally in front of her friends.

An image of a certain red-head telling a joke appeared in her mind. After he finished speaking, Eve laughed with glee. Oh how she longed to do such things.. Another image appeared. In this one, Eve was crying, sadness written all over her face. A purple-headed girl was rubbing her back, and saying reassuring words. Although crying could seem rather dramatic, and isn't the most pleasant of emotions, she stilled wished to let her emotions run wild.

Sighing, she rinsed out her mouth and placed her tooth brush down. She slowly walked into her room, and searched through her oversized wardrobe for some clothes. After a few minutes of searching, she finally decided on a purple T-shirt, some short white shorts.

_It feels nice to be simple.._ she thought.

Sitting down on her bed, she started to cautiously comb her long silver hair. She remembered when she was young, when her hair was short, and it didn't take the painfully long amount of time to brush like it did now. She considered cutting it down to a short length, but that look only seemed to suit her when she was young.

When she was finished, she turned her head to admire her work in the mirror. For such long hair, she was getting more talented at brushing it now. Taking a short moment which wouldn't come around very often, eve smiled her widest smile, and ran out of her room and down the long, narrow stairs. Once she spotted one of her guards, she quickly wiped the smile off her face and presumed to walk a steady pace down the steps.

"Good morning, Miss. I suppose you slept well?" the voice of one of her guards, Oberon, sounded beside her. Eve wanted to say, _Oh yeah, awesomely. A stranger in my nightmare pushed me out of a lighthouse, and it was the scariest moment of my life. Couldn't have slept better!_ But she knew she couldn't...

"Yes, quite well Oberon, thank you." She replied calmly.

"Here is your money for today, Miss." he said, handing Eve one hundred dollars. As much as Eve wanted to cry out in surprise, she held it back.

"Oberon, I'm not going to have a five course meal.. It's just the school cafeteria.." She told him, staring at the money.

"Miss, excuse myself but if I recall you have shopping with your... friends... today. After school at exactly three thirty in the afternoon.. Do you require more money?" he said rather quickly, pausing when it came to the word, "friends". Eve mentally face palmed. Of course, shopping..

"No Oberon, I'm fine.." she sighed, taking the money out of his hand and placing it inside her pocket.

She walked to the massive doors of the mansion-like building, and picked up her bag which Ophelia had packed for her. Guards, servants, chefs, and other Nasod beings appeared along the line of the far edges of the doors. They bowed towards Eve, until their "noses" touched the ground.

"Well, I shall be on my way now.. I do not require an escort, for I will walk today. I bid you farewell, and so you all know I will be back rather late today." she said trying to sound queen-like. Two servants opened the doors for her – Nasod Servant L-types. With all of the Nasod beings still bowing down, Eve walked out of the doors, the only sound being the ones coming from her boots as they connected with the marble floors.

* * *

"EEEEEVE!" Eve's friend Rena's voice came calling. Eve turned her head quickly, just in time to see Rena hug her. "OOOOH my gosh it feels like forever since I've last seen you!"

"Rena," Eve started, "There are no boys around, you don't have to act happy and girly.." Rena sighed in defeat and sat in the desk next to Eve's.

"When will someone ever ask me out?" she pouted.

"You could always ask Raven out, instead of waiting for him or some other male to ask you out." Eve replied in monotone. As if on queue, Raven walked into the classroom, his black hair shining a deep silver in the rays of sun light coming from the windows.

Rena blushed madly, and covered Eve's mouth with her hand.

"Don't say things like that!" she half whispered, "That was too close, what if he heard you?!"

"He's ten metres away, Rena, he can't hear you.. Oh wow look, he's checking out a girl.." The purple-headed Aisha came up to the two. Rena's eyes widened, and she spun around to look at Raven, who wasn't at all checking out anyone. Rena looked half angry, and half as if she was about to cry. She stood up, her chair pushing back from her legs, and she brought her hand back, slapping Aisha across the face.

"Don't say things like that to me!" she cried, and sat down back in her desk and facing the whiteboard.

"Ehh, she'll get over it," Aisha shrugged, rubbing her cheek, "Right?" Eve blinked at her. Aisha sighed in frustration. "I don't understand why you act like this Eve.. Heh, soon you'll be a mute." Eve blinked again. "YOU CAN LAUGH Y'KNOW!" Aisha cried. After staring at Eve, she sighed in defeat and sat down into the seat next to hers. "Why do I even bother...?" she mumbled.

After a few more minutes, the teacher walked into the classroom. A few people groaned, and few boys grinned. Their teacher was Ms. Doss, but students she trusted she let call her by her first name, Ariel.

Ariel had long golden blonde hair, tied up into high pony tale. She would sometimes where a little hat on the top right of her head, and the colours would match the colour of the outfit she was wearing, or on the occasion. For example, if she was wearing a green shirt with a blue pattern on it, and long black office pants, her hat would be green at the top, and blue at the bottom. A little golden ring is always on the side of the hat, which matches her hair. With the black office pants, she would probably get a black ribbon, or small piece of clothe, and tie it to the shining ring. How she manages so get hats that match her clothes, nobody knows. Today she was simply wearing a white tank top, and some pink skinny jeans. The outfit made her look like she forgot to change after getting out of bed. She surprisingly had no ribbon tied to her hat, which was pink on the top, and white on the bottom. Most boys think she's cute, and act confused just so they can get "quality time" with her, but most students hated her classes since she treats most of them like second graders.

"Good morning class!" she giggled, with a few boys smiling dumbly at her. "Today we have a new student!" even Ariel's fans stopped falling head over heels for her and started to mumble things. Their school rarely had new students, unless they were freshmen.

"You can come in!" Ariel grinned at the door. Everyone grew silent, and turned their heads towards the door.

A boy with shining white hair stepped into the room, his eyes searching all of the students, most of which he moved on from quickly, except Eve, who he kept his eyes on for a few seconds, and Raven. He wore a long sleeved black shirt, with purple lines on the sides, and a purple on and off symbol on the chest of his shirt, with the same pattern as the sides of his torso on the arms. He wore long white jeans, with a simple black pattern at the bottom of the legs. He had a black belt which wasn't even fastened around his waist - it just loosely lay there for no reason. He also had a stylish white hoodie on, with the hood laid back. His shoes were white at the front, where his toes would be, and the tongue of the shoe was black, with the same on and off print on it as the print on his shirt. The weirdest thing about him was, his eyes were purple, and he had a strange lightning-bolt-looking scar running down below the eye on his left. He didn't look like he was going to introduce himself at any time soon, so Ariel did it for him.

"Our new student's name is Add. I hope you'll all welcome him to our school with open arms." she told the class.

"_He has hair like an old man!"_ a boy snickered to the student next to him.

"_What does he eat? He looks like a pencil!" _

"_What's up with his belt?" _

"_Bet he got that scar from getting beaten up!" _

The rude comments were too quiet for Ariel to here, so she went along casually.

"Where would you like to sit, Add?" a few chuckles were heard as she said his name.

"Mmhm.." he mumbled, his eyes crossing between Eve and Raven. _Shouldn't be too suspicious,_ he thought. He walked over and plopped himself into the desk next to Raven's.

"Who has cat ears on the top of their hoodie?" a boy snickered from behind him. Add smirked.

"Who picks their nose and puts the contents in a jar, every afternoon after school, and every morning after they wake up?" he replied slyly. The boy's eyes widened and he blushed madly.

"Dude you seriously do that? Aww gross!" the boy beside him laughed in disbelief.

"N-no! I don't! He's just making t-that stuff up!"

"How come you're blushing then?!" he laughed a little too loudly. Ariel, up ahead didn't turn away from the whiteboard.

"Boys, I know I'm cute and all, but save the confessions until class is _over._" she grinned. The whole class erupted into laughter. Even Eve couldn't hold it all in and giggled for a small moment, but luckily no one saw. In no time at all, class was over.

Before heading out of class, Eve's eyes met with Add's. He took this chance and walked over.

"Uhm.." he mumbled and leaned in towards Eve's ear. "I think there's a spit ball on your forehead.." he said quietly so no one else could hear. Eve, keeping a straight face, rubbed her forehead, and the orb on her forehead so Add didn't see. "Mhhm.. No still there. Here, let me get it." Add quickly put his hand under Eve's bangs before she could react and took a quick glance at the orb, before sliding the wet, small, scrunched up piece of paper on his hand onto his finger.

"Got it." he smiled. Eve blinked and nodded.

"Thank you... Add, is it?" Add nodded at her.

"Stupid pranksters. Didn't know there'd be some at this school. What am I kidding? At my last school you couldn't even walk into the classroom without getting saliva all over you." Add was managing to maintain a casual attitude.

"Mhm.." Eve mumbled. "Well, we best be getting to lunch. The cafeteria food runs out quickly. You need to know that." with that, Eve picked up her books and left Add alone in the classroom.

_Now I'm sure of it,_ thought Add. _She has something to do with Nasods. So does that black headed kid. I'll have to investigate on this._

* * *

Time had passed, and it was now second recess.

"Eve!" a voice called to her. Eve turned her head to see Elsword waving at her. "Where have you been?" he called again. Eve walked over to him.

"I'm sorry. I was talking to a teacher." she apologised blankly, staring at him with her golden orbs.

"It's fine," he replied, "It's just we have a new member apart of the gang. You should meet him, I'm sure you'd take a liking into him." Elsword chuckled. "Come on, I'll introduce you." Eve mentally rolled her eyes at Elsword before following him.

"By any chance," Eve started, "Is the new member a male? If so, is their name Add?" Eve asked while walking behind Elsword.

"Yeah, you two met?" he asked her in return.

"Yes." she said, stopping a moment to remember his face. "I met him this morning in our first class." Elsword silently nodded in reply. Eve was curious to know why the new student transferred into the school in a first place. It could have been because of the pranksters, but even if the pranksters were to make her cry, she wouldn't leave her school. Well, only if the pranksters turned to be more like bullies and caused her physical and emotional pain everyday.

"Hey Eve," the voice of Chung rang in her ears. She looked up. "Nice to see you finally came back from your journey around the world. While you were gone a new student came, and his name's-"

"Add, yes, I know. And I only made my way to room 24.." Eve interrupted with her monotone voice.

"You've met? GOOD, because I really don't want to have to go through introductions." Chung confessed, putting his feet up on the lunch table.

Eve looked at the cafeteria, and without talking walked over and lined up.

"Damn.." mumbled Aisha, who seemed to come out of nowhere. "She doesn't have to be so serious.." Everyone turned silent and looked at Eve lined up at the cafeteria.

"Well it's just her personality... That's kinda like saying purple-head over here is weird because she's a tomboy."

"HEY!" Aisha yelled at Add. Add ignored her and continued to look at Eve.

A very interesting personality indeed.. he thought.

**Eve POV**

I waited in the long line for food, taking a glance at the group, catching a few of them staring at me. I sighed, and looked at the different kinds of food on sale. I swear, as soon I'm up everything good would have disappeared. Maybe I should get something for Add, too... It doesn't look like he's got anything to eat. Wonder why he didn't line up.. Maybe because the line's so long.. Well, his loss.

My eyes fell upon a packet of sushi. Score! I only just hope it won't be gone when it's my turn to order..

I turned my head to look at my group. Add seemed to be enjoying himself. I wish I could act like that... If there was one person, just one person I could act normal around... That would be a wish come true. What if I could act like that around everyone? What a miracle that would be..

I looked ahead and noticed after the person in front of me it would be my turn. Yes! The only bad thing was is that this person takes _forever_ to order. Dammit, I should have lined up quicker!

"Uuuhm.." they stutter. In my mind, I sit down and grab a newspaper and start reading it. A few minutes later, they're still trying to decide. "I want.. Wait no not that. Can I have- wait no, too expensive... Hey, that looks nic- wait I can't have dairy." I felt like flipping a table and moving this guy out of the way. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the person picked out three chocolate bars.

_I thought he said he couldn't have dairy?_ I said in my mind. I step forward and ask the cafeteria lady for the packet of sushi. She nods and hands me the packet of goods I desired. After thanking the lady, I put on a straight face and walked back over to her group, and sat down.

* * *

**3RD PERSON POV**

"Welcome back Eve~!" Rena giggled, gesturing towards Raven when he wasn't looking. Eve had to try hardest to not roll her eyes at Rena. Eve just nodded slightly, pulled out her chopsticks, and started to eat her sushi. Elsword looked over and noticed Eve eating sushi.

"Hey! Eve no fair! Gimme some!" Elsword reached over to grab some of her lunch, but lurched back when Eve slapped his hand. Elsword pretended to look hurt. "What was that for?" Eve managed a poker face.

"Stick to your own food." after that, she went back to eating. Aisha, looking up from her food looked at Eve curiously. Her eyes widened.

"SUSHI!" before Eve could react, Aisha put her hand for, quickly plucking a piece of Sushi and putting it in her mouth. Eve's eye twitched the tiniest bit. She stood up. Clenching her left fist, she used her right hand and slapped Aisha across the face.

"Ouch, Eve!" she cried, rubbing her face, "You slap harder than Rena! Ah, that really hurts!"

"Sorry, Aisha. Do you need me to take you to the nurse's office?" she asked. Aisha shook her head.

"No, I'll manage. At least I now know not to mess with you and your food. But two slaps in one day? Uh, _harsh_." Eve put on a very tiny smile, which was invisible to the others.

Eve finished her last piece of sushi, and placed the packet in the middle of the table. Today, she wasn't going to be the one to put the rubbish in the bin. Taking a quick glance at Add, she knew he would be the one to do it. Staring at the door, she waited for a teacher to step out.

"What's on your mind Eve?" Raven asked. Eve turned her head to face Raven.

"Oh, nothing really." satisfied with her short answer, she turned to face the door again. When she saw the shoes of their principle step out, she turned to the centre and said loud enough so her voice rose above the others.

"I undibs taking the rubbish to the bin." everyone's eyes widened and turned to the door. Add, confused of what was going on, surprisingly said the same phrase as Eve after her. Well, that's a new one. Everyone cried out, "I undibs taking the rubbish to the bin!", but Chung said it slightly later than everyone else. The group turned their gazes towards him. He sighed.

"Fiiiiine." he groaned. He was about to take the rubbish in his hands, when a teacher came over.

"Eve! Would you be an angel and take this rubbish to the bin?" she half asked, half commanded Eve. Eve had a slight eye twitch and nodded.

"Yes, miss." Eve reached forward and took the rubbish in her arms, but Add tore it away from her.

"Oh, that's ok. I'll do it, Eve." Add said. The teacher smiled brightly.

"Thank you... Oh I'm sorry, you seem to be unfamilliar to me!" the teacher said, slightly embarrassed.

"Add," he told her. The teacher giggled.

"Add what?" she asked.

"No," he corrected her with a hint of sadness in his voice, "My name's Add." the teacher blushed madly.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Well, thank you Add for taking the job for Eve." anyone could mistake her for Ariel's sister..

"Yes," Eve followed up. "Thank you, Add." _No one's ever done that for me!_ Eve thought thankfully and happily. Add nodded, and walked over to the bins. When no one could see him, Add grinned insanely.

_That should make her trust me a bit..._

By the end of the day, everyone had gathered up at the school gates. It was time for them to go to the mall. The gang had invited Add to come along, and Eve gave him some of the money she had been given, since she had more than enough.

"Aaaaaalllright!" Rena cried, who was pretty much the shopping princess of this "mission". "Girls go with girls, boys go with boys! You guys ready?"

"Yes Rena!" they all chorused, all except Eve who simply nodded.

"THREE TWO ONE GO!" she screamed, not even pausing between the numbers. Everyone separated into into their gender based groups, and ran through the doors of the shopping mall.

* * *

**Soooo.. How was the first chapter? I know it isn't much of a start but thats because no one's in love yet.. Well no one except Rena. **

**Rena: I feel lonely..**

**Me: and you will be for quite a while**

**Rena T^T**

**I just don't want this story to be like, Eve: "meets Add on the first day of school and leaves having a crush on him" like some stories (not just Elsword ones) have done.**

**Elsword: someone doesn't believe in love at first sight.**

**No, I just don't want this story to be Eve and Add loving each other for the whole thing and confessing on the last chapter.. I don't want this to be rushed romance. If I were to make a oneshot then I would believe in- would do love at first sight. (I do believe in love at first sight though o.o I have a friend who called his story that, and it's one of the best one's I've ever read! Plus I've had friend who fell in love with a guy as soon as she saw him...**

**Mhm debating whether I should allow you fanfictioneers to ask the characters questions... Naaaah, it's too early for that. I doubt this story will get many views anyway..**

**And yes I know Add's doesn't have a job advancement in this, but I said I wanted this to be different. I made his appearance slightly more casual and not as complicated than it actually is. Just imagine he looks 2 more times as awesome as he does now xD **

**I know this is a little confusing and all over the place, but it'll improve, I promise!**

**Ok I'm sure all of you are bored right now, so I'll shut up..**

**READ ON, YOU AMAZINGLY AMAZING FANFICTIONEERS!**

**DIAMONDZ, OUTA!**


End file.
